ETERNA MALDICIÓN
by Elevenright
Summary: "Estoy destinado a estar solo, a observar como el mundo por el que mis compañeros se sacrificaron pudrirse sin poder hacer nada, obligado a vivir sin Levi, obligado a nunca ser feliz" Amargamente Eren descubre que sus genes de titán son una maldición mucho más poderosa de lo que creía. ¿Será verdad lo que piensa? ¿Realmente está destinado a estar solo? ERERI, Reencarnación
1. Chapter 1

HOLA, HOLA. ESTA ES MI NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEIS.

LA PAREJA PRINNCIPAL ES ERERI.

LA SERIE DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECE.

…

Aún recuerdo la desesperación que me apuñaló al despertar de aquella pesadilla, aunque mejor dicho, el despertar fue el comienzo de ella.

Mi mundo se destrozó en un segundo y mis ojos se nublaron al observar la devastación que me arropaba. Yo debería estar muerto junto con todos los demás, no debería haber sobrevivido. Debería haber podido descansar en paz. ¿Es que ni eso se me puede conceder? ¿No he hecho ya suficiente? ¿No hemos conseguido lo que queríamos? Todos nos sacrificamos para ello ¿no? Sabíamos que la explosión nos mataría pero que sería la única opción, lo aceptamos y estábamos preparados. Pero, ¿Entonces por qué sigo vivo? ¿Por qué soy el único?

Lentamente mientras caminaba entre los cuerpos las lágrimas caían sobre el suelo cubierto de sangre, mis ojos observando a mis compañeros caídos en combate desesperado por encontrar al menos un indicio de vida de alguno de ellos que amortiguara mi soledad. Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Hanji, Erwin… ¿Todos os habéis desvanecido? Levi… ¿Tú también?¿Me habéis dejado solo? Horas pasaron mientras recorría el camino y finalmente le encontré.

Recuerdo que entonces la realidad me cayó como un balde de agua helada y mis rodillas de repente no fueron capaces de sostener mis piernas. Caí y hubiera deseado caer por siempre. Levi descansaba tranquilo en el suelo, ensangrentado. Mis sollozos inundaron el silencio mientras las lágrimas recorrían su cuerpo inerte. En una pequeña parte de mi alma todavía había esperanza, pero se desvaneció tan rápido como se creó al verle allí. Si él no estaba, ¿Cómo podría vivir? ¿Cómo podría vivir sin la única luz en mi vida? Ya no quedaba nada, todos se habían ido. Se habían ido. Me había quedado solo otra vez. Pero esta vez, era para siempre.

Y me di cuenta, Hanji ni se acercó a lo que conllevaba realmente tener genes titán, lo que significaba. Sobre mi pesa una maldición, una maldición que no me abandonará nunca. Una maldición que me destrozaría. Estaba destinado a estar solo, todo a lo que podía llamar felicidad había acabado junto con él. Mi destino es recorrer el mundo eternamente solo, viendo morir a todos los que me han llegado a importar y a todos los que me importarán. Observando cómo el mundo por el que mis compañeros se sacrificaron se pudre sin poder hacer nada, año tras año, década tras década, milenio tras milenio. Un no acabar. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la inmortalidad podría ser la peor maldición de todas?

…

NO OS PREOCUPEIS. HABRÁ CONTINUACIÓN! ME PREGUNTO QUE PASARÁ. JAJAJAJA XD

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE LA IDEA. PARA INFORMAROS SE SUPONE QUE EREN DESCUBRE QUE ES IMMORTAL DESPUÉS DE QUE RESULTE VIVO DE LA EXPLOSIÓN QUE SE SUPONE SALVÓ A LA HUMANIDAD. EN ESA EXPLOSIÓN TODOS SUS COMPAÑEROS MURIERON, INCLUIDO LEVI, ENTONCES ES CUANDO EREN SE DA CUENTA DE QUE SU INMORTALIDAD ES UNA MALDICION, SE VE DE REPENTE OBLIGADO A VIVIR ETERNAMENTE SIN PODER DESCANSAR NUNCA, OBLIGADO A ESTAR SOLO.

PERO, ¿ESTARÁ SIEMPRE SOLO?

TENDREIS QUE LEER PARA SABERLO!


	2. Chapter 2

ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA, DENTRO DE POCO SE ENCONTRARÁ CON YA CREO QUE SOSPECHAIS. XD

…...

Pesadillas sobre aquel día aún me atormentan cada noche después de todos estos años. No sé ni siquiera cuanto tiempo ha pasado, realmente nunca estuve interesado en saberlo. Vago como un muerto en vida desde hace tanto tiempo… Sin poder descansar…

Sigo preguntándome noche tras noche que es lo que pude hacer para merecer tal castigo sin encontrar una razón.

He visto miles de cosas, he visto cómo se derrocaron los muros, como cayó el rey, el mundo por el que nosotros luchamos olvidar a sus héroes. No quedó nada de aquellos tiempos, ningún recuerdo. He visto masacres y muerte. He visto como el mundo por el que Levi sacrificó su vida pudrirse cada vez más y no he podido hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Este es mi castigo? ¿Estar obligado a ser un mero espectador solitario?

En este momento estoy en Japón, no puedo creer las cosas que han cambiado por aquí desde la última vez que vine. Estos últimos años me he dedicado a viajar por lugares remotos para evitar encontrarme con gente pero hace poco decidí que no podía pasarme toda la eternidad así, es muy aburrido y lo único que provoca es que la pena no me deje descansar. Espero que cambiar de aires la amortigüe un poco, a parte, a Noah no le conviene estar tan lejos de la civilización, ya es hora que empiece sus estudios. Noah, ahora mismo, es el único que evita que me suma en la oscuridad completamente. Hace aproximadamente cinco años me encontré un niño abandonado en uno de los bosques de Noruega. Paseaba tranquilo hacia ningún sitio en particular cuando un gemido me llegó a través de los árboles y no pude evitar acercarme hacia allí. En un pequeño claro descansaba un niño de aproximadamente 3 años con ojos azules y cabello rubio cenizo. Se encontraba observando el cielo mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Me acerqué lentamente a él con temor de asustarle y es cuando se percató de mi presencia. Entonces me miró. Me miró con esos grandes ojos cristalizados y sentí que la emoción volvía a brotar en mi corazón. Como conocía esa mirada, cuantas veces me había visto al espejo y la había visto… "_Es como yo"_ recuerdo que pensé y no estaba equivocado. Se había rendido, estaba completamente solo. Era como ver un retrato de lo que yo sentía, pero verlo en alguien tan pequeño… Eso no debería de ser así, la infancia no podía ser corrompida de esa manera. Poco después sonrió.

FLASHBACK:

_-¿Eres un monstruo?- Preguntó curioso a lo que me sorprendí._

_-Sí, lo soy._

_-Ya veo… - Se levantó y se acercó- Entonces eres igual a mí._

_-¿Tú?- Reí amargamente- Tú no eres un monstruo._

_-¿Eh- Me miró extrañado- Mamá decía siempre que lo soy. Por eso me dejaron aquí._

_-No lo eres, te lo aseguro.- Desvié la mirada y susurré - ¿Les guardas rencor?_

_-No- Sonrió cálidamente.- Aquí me siento muy solo pero supongo que si soy un monstruo lo mejor es que esté solo. ¿No crees?_

_-Sí- Asentí- Los monstruos se supone que tienen que estar solos, yo lo estoy y lo estaré para siempre. Pero tú no eres un monstruo chico, no tienes por qué estar solo si no quieres._

_-¿De verdad? _

_-Sí._

_-Ya veo… - Se quedó pensativo - ¿Pero con quién puedo estar?_

_Durante unos segundos pensé seriamente en qué contestar sin encontrar más que una respuesta que seguramente solo me traería dolor en el futuro, pero algo dentro de mí no pudo evitarlo, sigo siendo humano al fin y al cabo, en ese momento es cuando me decidí._

_-¿Quieres venir conmigo?- Mi voz retumbó por el lugar mientras observaba la reacción del niño._

_-¡¿Enserio?!- Se ilusionó y comenzó a dar saltitos - ¡¿Puedo?!_

_-Enserio._

_-¿Pero no decías que los monstruos tenían que estar solos?_

_-Mi caso es un poco particular, ya que al final siempre me quedaré solo.- Le tendí mi mano - ¿Entonces? ¿Vienes?_

_-¡Sí!- Se acercó y me la cogió –Por cierto, mi nombre es Noah, ¿Y el tuyo?_

_-Eren- Le sonreí. Hacía tanto tiempo que no había hablado con otro ser humano…_

_-Pues Eren, ¿Sabe qué?- Me miró decidido- Yo no te dejaré solo._

_-Sabes… -La nostalgia me avasalló y susurré cohibido – Hace tiempo alguien me dijo lo mismo. _

"_Pero murió" Completé en mi mente "Me dejó solo para toda una eternidad, como tú lo harás cuando llegue el momento…"_

FIN FLASHBACK


	3. Chapter 3

EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO YA ESTÁ AQUÍ! QUIERO AGRADECER ANTES DE TODO A LOS QUE SE HAN MOLESTADO EN DEJAR REVIEW, LA VERDAD ES QUE NO ME LO ESPERABA TAN PRONTO.

…

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

-¿Eren?

La voz preocupada de mi acompañante me despertó del trance y me obligué a mí mismo a sonreír.

-¿Sí, Noah?

-¿Estas bien? – Sus ojitos me examinaban con curiosidad y preocupación.

-Lo estoy tranquilo. Solo recordaba el día en que te conocí. Ya han pasado 5 años, ¿eh? – Reí pícaro – Ahora ya estás hecho todo un hombre, ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora? ¿6?

-¡Cruel! – Se enfurruñó inflando sus mofletes - ¡Tengo 8!

-¿Seguro? No lo parece – Bromeé.

-¡Malo! – Gritó y aceleró el paso.

Hay que ver cuanto a crecido en este tiempo, seguía teniendo ese toque de inocencia particular pero se había vuelto más alto y sensato con el tiempo. Era un niño con una personalidad muy particular pero ¿quién puede reprochárselo? No ha tenido una infancia muy normal que digamos.

Seguimos caminando un rato por las pobladas calles de la ciudad de Tokyo mientras él lo observaba todo con gran atención. Hacía rato que se le había pasado el enfado y había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque en esos momentos tenía una mirada pensativa, como si sintiera que algo no encajaba en lo que pensaba y no pude evitar preguntarle.

-La verdad es que no había pensado hasta ahora pero… - Me miró extrañado – ¿Cuántos años tienes Eren? Nunca me lo has dicho.

-… - Me bloqueé completamente. Sabía que la pregunta era totalmente inocente pero aun así era un tema delicado al que no sabía cómo afrontar con él.

-Supongo que tendré unos 18 años más o menos – Respondí después de reflexionar.

-Jajajaja –Rio asombrado – Supones, ¿Cómo puede alguien olvidarse de su edad? ¡Qué despistado eres!

-Sí, lo soy. Mis padres siempre me lo decían.

-¿Tus padres?

-Sí – Asentí

-¿Tienes?

-Todo el mundo tiene unos padres Noah.

-¿Incluso los monstruos?

-Incluso los monstruos.

-¿Dónde están los tuyos Eren?

-Hace mucho tiempo que se fueron.

-¿Adónde?

-Al cielo Noah, al cielo. –Mi voz se ensombreció. – Hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿Estuviste muy solo? –Preguntó de repente triste.

-Sí, pero ahora te tengo a ti y tu no te irás. ¿Verdad?- Lo animé ignorando la punzada dolorosa que atravesó mi corazón sabiendo que eso no sería nunca posible.

-Sí – Sonrió orgulloso –Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-Claro, eres un hombre de palabra.

Me cogió de la mano y las calles parecieron volver a llamar su atención ya que no pasó mucho antes de que me comenzara a arrastrar de tienda en tiendo.

Tokyo aquel día estaba deslumbrante, todas las calles estaban repletas de tiendas coloridas y en los altos edificios se podían ver carteles promocionales de animes y mangas, todo un paraíso para un niño de 8 años cosa que me alegró ya que no soportaba verle tan triste y más si era por mi culpa.

Primero pasamos por unas tiendas de figuras de acción, después por tiendas de manga y creo que a partir de aquí perdí la cuenta, todas las tiendas a las que se veía atraído eran parecidas por lo tanto me sorprendió cuando paró más de dos minutos en una librería. Entré preguntándome por que tardaba tanto y me sorprendí al verlo leer entusiasmado la contraportada de uno de los libros situados en novedades. Tan ensimismado estaba que se sobresaltó cuando me aproximé para seguidamente reír contento y correr hacia mí con el libro.

-¡Eren! ¡Mira, mira! – Me tendió el libro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Es la misma historia que me cuentas por las noches!

-¿Eh? – Pregunté confundido mientras recogía el libro.

¿La historia que le cuento por las noches? Esa es… ¡No puede ser!

-¡La guerra contra los titanes Eren!

-¡Imposible!

La alarma creció y casi le arranqué el libro de las manos. Lo que vi me dejó inmóvil durante un minuto exacto. No me lo podía creer. Esa imagen… la imagen que aunque quiera no podré olvidar en toda la eternidad… El escudo de la legión de reconocimiento estaba en frente de mis ojos. Era imposible, completamente imposible. No quedaba ningún registro de aquella época, ni siquiera los gobiernos lo sabían. Yo mismo lo comprobé hace tiempo. Entonces, ¿por qué ese símbolo maldito estaba ahí? ¿Y si era una coincidencia? Puede que alguien haya creado ese símbolo de su imaginación, que no tuviera en mente aquello… Poco duraron esas suposiciones. Todas se esfumaron al leer el resumen:

"_Hace mucho tiempo atrás la humanidad se vio desafiada, recluida al borde de la extinción, bajo el reinado de los titanes. Tan insensatos fuimos que creímos que unas simples murallas nos protegerían, que insensatos. Pero, entre toda la humanidad, un grupo de personas vieron la realidad. Un grupo de personas que se alzaron para poder ganar, para sobrevivir. Esta historia narra los sacrificios que hicieron para que vosotros estéis aquí hoy y cuya narradora soy yo, sargento de la Legión de Reconocimiento"_

Mi mente quedó en un bloqueo mental que duró mucho tiempo mientras flashes y voces de aquella época me volvían a atravesar otra vez, poco a poco fueron cesando aunque la alarma cada vez sonaba con más fuerza en mi interior. En ese momento no atendía a nada que estuviera a mi alrededor, ni a Noah, ni al vendedor preocupado que me intentaba preguntar que ocurría. Lo único que podía observar y releer en ese momento era el nombre de la autora del libro. _Hanji Zoe._


	4. Chapter 4

El shock en ese momento fue enorme, pero ¿quién podría culparme? Es que no podía ser posible, es que no podía haber ninguna razón lógica que me explicara lo que tenía entre las manos. Había releído el libro tres veces ya durante el transcurso del día sin dar a crédito con lo que contaba. ¡Es que la historia es un relato exacto del pasado! Y, a parte, hay que sumarle que el nombre de la autora del libro no es ni más ni menos que Hanji Zoe. ¿Os suena de algo? Sí, ¿Verdad? ¡Uf! En la librería cuando leí el nombre de ella tal fue la impresión que estuve cinco minutos paralizado.

Ahora, tres días después de aquello me encontraba nada más ni nada menos que en una cola, bastante larga a decir verdad, de una firma de autógrafos de nuestra escritora misteriosa. Y os preguntaréis, ¿Cómo sabía que pasaría? Bueno, el propietario de la librería me lo dijo.

**FLASHBACK:**

_-Señor, ¡Señor! ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_-¿Eh? – Desperté de mi ensoñación mirando hacia los lados confundido – Sí, estoy bien. No se preocupe. Solo me he sorprendido._

_-¿Por el libro? – Preguntó extrañado._

_-Sí, puede que la autora sea una antigua conocida mía – Sonreí amablemente._

_- Que casualidad, entonces. La señorita Zoe se encuentra en estos momentos en Tokio ya que hay programada una firma de autógrafos para dentro de dos días. _

_- ¿Sí? ¿Dónde se llevaría a cabo exactamente?_

_-Mmmm… Si no recuerdo mal en Shinjuku._

_-¿Sabría la hora a la que irá?_

_- Sí – Asintió – Será a las cuatro de la tarde._

_-Muchas gracias, ha sido de gran ayuda. _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El ambiente en el centro comercial era muy animado y muchas personas habían acudido al evento. Por lo que investigué la novela ha sido un "_best seller"_ que ha vendido millones de ejemplares, lo cual resultaba muy extraño ya que la escritora era desconocida hasta el momento. Nadie sabía quién era, ni siquiera su aspecto o si había escrito otras novelas antes. Incluso después de publicar la novela no apareció ninguna imagen de ella ni ningún indicio de una aparición pública hasta este momento. Hace aproximadamente una semana se envió un anuncio a todas las cadenas de televisión de que hoy sería la primera firma de autógrafos de Hanji Zoe. Precisamente en Japón, el lugar en el que me encontraba yo. Cuando entré con Noah al lugar lo primero que nos impresionó fur la larga cola que abarcaba todo el centro, era imposible ver desde nuestra posición a la escritora, lo que hizo que rápidamente me desanimara. Tenía una incertidumbre en mi interior que me carcomía y mi paciencia parecía que se agotaba por momentos. El tiempo parecía que no avanzaba, la cola cada vez me parecía más quilométrica y aunque Noah estuviera hablándome yo únicamente podía pensar en las posibles explicaciones que podían haber respecto el contenido del libro, una y otra vez.

-Papá, ¡Papá! – La voz de Noah me sobresaltó - ¿Me estás haciendo caso? Solo has reaccionado cuando he gritado. ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No pasa nada – le sonreí tranquilizador – Solo pensaba en la persona que escribió el libro.

-Es verdad, el otro día te pusiste muy raro cuando viste el libro. ¿Es una mala persona la que lo escribió? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No Noah, no es una mala persona, todo lo contrario. Aunque sí que es un poco extraña. –Recordé divertido - Pero aún no sé si la persona a la que vamos a ver es de la que te hablo.

-¿Y quién es la persona de la que hablas?

-Mmmm… Ella era una de mis superiores en mi anterior trabajo, es una científica.

-¡Eso no me lo habías explicado!

-Jajajajaja. No, no lo había hecho. Es que pasó hace mucho tiempo y no esperé a oír de ella otra vez.

-Papa, ¿tu antes de que trabajabas? – Dijo tras una breve pausa.

-¿Yo? – Contesté incómodo - Es algo difícil de explicar… - Reflexioné un momento – Supongo que era algo así como un policía.

-¿¡Un policía!? – Se emocionó - ¡Que guay! ¿Derrotabas a los malos?

-Sí – Mi mirada se ensombreció – Lo hacía.

-¿Por qué ya no lo eres?

Lo miré de reojo – Porqué ya no es necesario que lo sea. Mis compañeros también se fueron. Por eso estaba tan extrañado de oír de una de ellos.

-¿Así que la señorita Zoe era una de tus compañeros?

-Así es.

-¿Cómo es ella?

-Bueno, es una persona peculiar – Sonreí "muuuy peculiar, de eso estoy seguro" – Le encantaba estudiar a los chicos malos, era muy enérgica.

-Me gustaría conocerla. Espero que sea ella.

-Sí…

Levanté mi mirada hacia las nubes. ¿Realmente había alguna posibilidad de fuera ella? ¡Si estaba muerta!

Quince minutos después por fin nos encontrábamos a unos metros de la mesa y solamente quedaba una persona delante nuestro, visiblemente emocionada, que saludaba a Hanji, la cual aún no podía ver. Poco después de haber recibido el libro firmado y una fotografía junto a ella se retiró y finalmente nos permitieron la entrada a través de unas cintas que nos varaban el paso hace unos segundos

Nos acercamos lentamente, yo con notable agitación mientras veía cada vez más cerca a una mujer que se me hacía muy conocida, demasiado conocida. Delante de mí tenía a una réplica exacta de la antiguo sargento de la legión de reconocimiento, no podía haber ninguna equivocación, habían pasado millones de años desde ese entonces pero la hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar. La persona delante de mí en ese momento y que se encontraba firmando un libro distraídamente un libro sin levantar la vista solo podía ser Hanji Zoe.

…


End file.
